<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gifts by TakingFlight48</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444136">The Gifts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48'>TakingFlight48</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco is getting secret gifts, F/M, HEA, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione and Draco are partners, Hermione is jealous, Secret Admirer, floorcoaster &amp; dreamsofdramione's Dramione Valentine Exchange 2021, fluff on fluff on fluff, heated moment at the end, ministry employees, or is she?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco was a giver, but when he started to receive gifts leading up to Valentine’s day, he secretly hoped his admirer was his partner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dramione Valentine Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts">articcat621</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange">DramioneValentineExchange</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p>Secret admirer<br/>Thank you so much to our amazing hosts, K and Floorcoaster.  This was fun even if it was completed at the eleventh hour like the procrastinating dummy I am.  </p><p>I had so much fun writing for this piece; I hope you enjoy it Articcat xx </p><p>Enjoy ☮ ✌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first gift had been a box of decadent chocolates straight from the Swiss Alps. His favourite.  The only frustration he felt as he unravelled the delicate silver ribbon was the lack of identification on the present.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco didn’t think he was too traditional by half, but he was unaccustomed to being the recipient of gifts when he was typically the one to send them out himself.  His eyes flicked up to his partner—soon to be Co-Director—smirking as her darkened brown eyes darted away. He wondered if she was jealous.  </span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The second gift was smaller but no less lavish. Draco purposefully waited until Hermione had returned from her meeting with the Minister to open it, exaggerating his surprise when she walked in at its appearance on his desk.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was quieter than expected as he oh and ah over the rich green tissue paper, the sleek black box, and then when his fingers made contact with the thick dragonhide leather he gasped for real. His awe, as he pulled out the impeccably bound journal was no longer recreated for his audience. Instead, as he ran his long fingers over the Malfoy crest along the front and his fingers caught on the sleek muggle pen with a refillable ink charm, he couldn’t even look up at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to share this gift with her, but after uncapping the pen and writing his name on the inner sleeve of the journal, he decided that perhaps he shouldn’t be so boastful with such a  precious surprise.  </span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The third gift was longer. Slowly, meticulously Draco ripped the tape away at each section, careful to preserve the smooth grey wrapping paper, embossed with a deep ‘G’—the finest men’s store in mainland Europe.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setting the paper aside, Draco rocked the lid off the rectangular box slowly and shifted aside the tissue paper.  With a light gasp, his fingers lingered along the silky fabric of the varied shades of grey ties sitting elegantly amongst the white satin. Just as he was about to pick up the first one—a grey tie with very thin royal blue diamonds decorating it—his fingers nudged something smaller.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the excitement of a small child, Draco moved the tie back just enough to see two cufflinks winking up at him. With delicacy, his fingers pulled one out, and he grinned wide at the diamond-encrusted eyes of the silver wolf staring back at him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Expecto Patronum,” Hermione said to his left, and he glanced up in time to watch a brilliant wolf dart out of their shared office and further into the Ministry.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mouth went dry as his eyes slowly dropped back to the wolf held within his fingers—a replica of his Patronus. Carefully, he looked back to his partner, and she gave him a sheepish smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgot to tell Harry I wouldn’t be able to make lunch.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The fourth gift wasn’t at his desk when he and Hermione returned from their interdepartmental meeting.  Instead, it was a wide box covered in golden tulle, sitting daintily against Hermione’s organised desk.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco eyed the glamour of its wrapping as he sat against the edge of his desk and watched his partner stare at it in consternation.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell you from personal experience that they don’t bite back,” he drawled, startling her into action.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione placed her notebook and pen down with a slight huff and roll of her eyes—a pen that looked quite similar to his own—and undid the ribbon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, he moved closer until he was standing beside her, unrepentantly curious as to what </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> got.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath caught in his throat and he made to move away until her deliciously chocolate eyes locked onto his.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lingerie,” she whispered huskily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Draco licked his lips, stomach tightening when her gaze dropped to follow the action.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The note says it's for you,” Hermione said, slowly dragging her gaze back up to his.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think your secret admirer desired to see me dressed in this for your benefit.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco stepped into Hermione’s space, towering over her as her hand grasped onto his lapels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to think you’d look much better in that golden set than I ever would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Are you my secret admirer, love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if I was?” Hermione volleyed back, and his grin was shark-like as his mouth descended onto hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had asked for one thing this past new year, which was to make his partner his in every way by Valentines Day. As usual, she had beaten him to the punch. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks go out to my amazing alpha -  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi05622/works">Kiwi</a> for her time and love and attention. </p><p>Any mistakes therein are my own.  </p><p>Please leave love in words or kudos as they motivate and uplift. </p><p>ॐ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>